Of Friendship and Love
by rrdt
Summary: Gaara visits Naruto to talk about friendship...and love. Set pre-Kakashi Gaiden


**Disclaimer:** Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara and anything related to the series Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Author's Note:** This happens before the Kakashi Gaiden began. I had this idea for a long time, although I didn't know exactly how to write it down on paper. Anyway, there's a hint (note: only a hint) of shounen ai in here…between Naruto and Gaara. I've always wondered how Gaara views his relationship with the blond – admiration perhaps, or maybe even more. Anyway, I hope you'll like this. Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated.

**Legend: **_italicized words_: character's thoughts  
––– : end of a part of the story/chapter  
––––– :end of story/chapter

**Of Friendship and Love**

The battle was over. At least for now.

The worse is yet to come.

And this time…he knew which side he's fighting on.

Standing up from where he was seated, on a grassy field somewhere in Konoha, Gaara looked up at the sky.

And reached out his hand to touch the kanji inscribed on his forehead.

Ai.

He had always thought he knew what it meant…until someone showed him what it really was supposed to stand for.  
The truth behind how one can face almost anything, when it meant protecting those whom one value the most.  
He, Gaara of the Sand, was given a chance to know the real meaning of that kanji.  
It's purpose. It's essence.

Ai.

It meant risking everything, even your life. For the things you believe in. For those who are important to you.  
It meant giving when you have nothing more, nothing else, to give.  
It meant to care about others regardless of who, or what, they are.

To love…to truly love someone…

Is the real source of strength.

Gaara's hand fell to his side as he continued to gaze up the sky. Wondering…

He had changed. Maybe…it's not too late.  
Maybe…he would be able to really love…

Someone. Someday.  
–––

The hospital room was quiet. Empty. Gloomy. A single flower on a vase can be seen on a side table, near the open window, but that, along with the afternoon sunlight creeping in and the slight breeze that entered the room didn't help much in making the mood cheerful at all.

On the bed lay a boy, staring at the ceiling, one hand holding a hitai-ate that used to belong to a friend, and the other hand resting on his forehead.

_Why…?_, Naruto asked himself, for the hundredth time ever since he had woken up after that…fight.

_Why, Sasuke…?_

Slowly, he reached up the hand that was holding the hitai-ate into his line of sight, and merely looked at it, unable to comprehend why everything that happened had happened. And why a friend chose to take the path to…darkness.

No. He would not like to think of it that way. Sasuke had a choice…and he merely chose to follow the one that he thought was the best course of action.

And Naruto was unable to make him change his mind. But, Sasuke would not have changed his mind anyway…for Naruto's sake, or for Konoha. The chance to finally become stronger presented itself in front of him, and Sasuke took that offer. His desire to avenge his clan was far greater than the bonds of friendship. Why would he refuse that enticing offer…when it meant he could finally kill his brother?

_Sasuke…why do have to be so darn stubborn?_

Naruto sighed. He hates thinking about serious things. Heck, he hates thinking, period. He'd rather be eating ramen right now.

Staring at the hitai-ate one last time, he sat up and placed it on the side table, by the flower Sakura-chan had brought earlier during her visit. It looked awkward, being near the flower vase, as if it did not belong there.

Like how Sasuke did not belong in Konoha anymore.

Naruto remembered his conversation with that ero-sennin earlier. Jiraiya. He said Naruto was a fool to even think about pursuing Sasuke and making him change his mind. However, Naruto answered that he'd rather be a fool than abandon his friend.

A friend. That's how Sasuke is…was…to him.

Now, they were…

Naruto let out a sigh once again, not wanting to think about it anymore. How…things feel so…wrong right now.  
Kami-sama, how he wanted some boiling hot ramen to take his mind off things.

Just as Naruto turned to his side to face the door to his room, it creaked open, and he found himself looking at a red head boy about his age, standing by the open doorway.

"Ahh! What are you doing here! You're not planning to get even on me while I'm recuperating, aren't you!" he yelled, feigning surprise as he pointed a finger towards the other boy, who did not even react to his accusation at all.

Instead, Gaara closed the door behind him, walked towards the foot of Naruto's bed, and stood there, without even asking permission if he could come in.

Noticing that Gaara did not react to his "joke", Naruto simply decided to grin as he sat up on the bed and turned to face the red head.

"Hey, I was only kidding, ok? I heard from Shikamaru what you 3 Sand shinobis did. Thanks for helping us out."

Gaara simply stared at Naruto, his face devoid of any expression. He then shrugged, then looked outside the window. He seemed a little uneasy, although Naruto did not really notice. The blond interpreted his action as a "No problem, glad I could help", and began to talk again.

"Nice afternoon, huh? Too bad I'm stuck here.", he said, as he stared outside the window as well. The sun was beginning to set, and it was almost the end of another bright, wonderful and normal day for Konoha. But Naruto did not really felt bright, wonderful and normal at all…he felt miserable.

While both boys were looking out the window, a bird decided to perch on the window ledge, and for a moment, it stayed there, chirping happily. Then, another bird went to do the same, and another one, until there were three of them, side by side, chirping, and frolicking in the afternoon sunshine.

Naruto was reminded of them. Himself, Sasuke and Sakura.

However, Gaara was reminded of something he never felt, nor had experienced before.  
Companionship. He suddenly felt a pang of pain slowly building up in his chest, but he ignored it. He was used to it…to that pain, anyway.

As both boys continued to watch the trio of birds, one of them flew away, leaving the two behind.

_Just like how Sasuke left._, Naruto thought as he looked down, trying to not feel the overwhelming sadness that was beginning to take over him since he had woken up on that hospital bed.

But then, something happened.

Instead of flying away as well, the two birds who were left just continued to chip. A few minutes later, more of their kind came and went to perch on the ledge. They all seem to be busily chirping and pecking on whatever it was on the window sill. And then, without warning, they all flew away, seemingly to follow the first one who had left.

Naruto suddenly jumped from the hospital bed, looked out the window, into the sky, to see the flock of birds flying towards the setting sun.

And then he smiled, as a realization dawned upon him.

Even though Sasuke had left…he still had his friends. Sakura-chan, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Lee, Hinata, Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei, even Jiraiya and Tsunade-baba…

He still had everyone.

And maybe…they could someday all go and make Sasuke go back to Konoha somehow.

All the while, Gaara stared at the flock of birds flying in the sky, just like Naruto was.  
And something in his eyes changed. It was only a flicker, but it was there. A flicker of hope.

Someday…he'll also have friends. It will be difficult, but he will try. To change. To make friends.

And maybe even love…someone.

But before anything else, he needed to know something.

Gaara turned to look at the boy beside him.

"What is a friend?", he asked.

Naruto made a face, as if what Gaara had asked was nonsense, before he turned serious and thought for a moment. He glanced at the hitai-ate by the flower vase, before he grinned and gave Gaara an answer.

"A friend is someone who will do anything for your sake. Even chase after you when you leave. To bring you back when you've lost your way. One who helps you to see the light when all you can see is the darkness."

He then placed both his hands behind his head as his grin widened even more.  
"And it's difficult to be a friend, you know. It's like…being a fool."

There was a moment of silence, as Gaara kept in mind, and in heart, what Naruto had said.  
Then, he began to speak.

"Then, you're a fool, Uzumaki. For being everyone's friend."

Naruto just laughed at the comment. "Heh. I guess I am."

Another moment of silence passed. Gaara seemed rather uneasy…as if he wanted to say something, but he can't make himself do it. He hesitated, but after a few more minutes of just looking at Naruto, Gaara decided that it was better if he say it now, than not say it all.

"Can I…be your friend?"

Naruto smiled, as he answered the question. "You already are."

Gaara stood there for a moment, just staring at the boy in front of him, whose blue eyes pierced through his green ones. And then…what Naruto had said dawned on him, as something in his heart stirred, and his expression, once cold and calculating, changed…

No one would really notice anything different with him.  
But if one look hard enough...one will find it in his eyes.  
It was there. Happiness.

It was then that Naruto began talking again.

"You once asked me what makes me strong, right? Well…it's my friends. My precious persons. It's them that make me strong."

Naruto paused for a moment, before he continued.

"I know…you're strong, and that you don't really have friends…we're the same really. I guess I'm just lucky that someone acknowledged me for who I am. And everything began to change from there."

Not knowing if Gaara was getting what he was trying to say, or if he made sense at all, Naruto placed his hands behind his head and grinned as he explained what exactly was it that he was talking about.

"What I'm trying to say is that, I hope you'll find your precious person."

For a moment, Gaara remained silent, looking at the boy in front of him, before his lips curved into a small smile.

"I think I have," he began. "found my precious person."

Naruto's grin widened. "That's good! Well then, you take care of that someone ok?"

Gaara nodded. "I will."  
And then, he looked out the window once more, only noticing then that the sun had already set, and a few stars were already beginning to appear on the early evening sky. The moon was full, but he did not really thirst nor hungered for blood. Instead, he marveled at the beauty of the night, which he hadn't really noticed, until now.

"I must go, it's getting late." he said, as he began to make his way towards the door. "Goodbye, Uzumaki." he added. But before he could get out of the room completely, Naruto spoke for the last time.

"Hey, you can call me Naruto. I mean, were friends now, right?"

Gaara turned to look at him as he nodded.

Gaara…whose green eyes seemed to be full of life for the first time.  
–––

"Where have you been?" Temari asked, arms across her chest, as she saw Gaara approach them from a distance. "We were…worried about you." She added, not wanting to rub Gaara the wrong way. Temari was indeed really worried about her brother…but part of her was still afraid of him. Even though he had undergone a dramatic change ever since that fight.

"Visiting a friend." Gaara replied. When both Temari and Kankuro gave him a confused look, he did not talk again. There's nothing more to tell them anyway. But then, somehow, both his siblings suddenly understood what he had meant, and Temari smiled.

"You know, maybe we could stay for a while." She began, but then she saw a figure approaching them, and she changed her mind. "Maybe not."

And as if right on cue, Shikamaru arrived, apparently to bid the three of them goodbye. Upon seeing Temari's somewhat annoyed expression, he raised an eyebrow in question. "What? The Godaime asked me to accompany you to the gates. Believe me, I'd rather be sleeping right now than be doing that."

And as if to prove what he had just said, Shikamaru let out a lazy yawn. Temari rolled her eyes. "Anyway, thanks for helping us out."

"Anytime, bum." Temari replied. Shikamaru sighed as Temari began to walk, her two siblings following behind, leaving him standing there.

"Girls. I don't get them. How troublesome." he muttered under his breath as he began to walk as well.

When they were at the gates, they said their last goodbyes and thank yous before the three sand shinobis walked out of Konoha, into the vast land ahead of them, to start their long journey back home.

Gaara, on the other hand, stood outside the gates for a while, looking at the enormous wooden doors for the last time.

_Thank you, Konoha._

"Oi, Gaara! Why are you still standing there? Let's go!" Kankuro called out.

Gaara turned to face his siblings, who were already a distance away from him as he began to walk towards them.

_Thank you, Naruto.  
–––––– _

**End Notes: **One of my favorite pairings in the series is Shikamaru x Temari. Although there's also only a hint of that in here. I just thought I'd include that part(near the end), because to tell the truth, I didn't know exactly how to end this, so I added that part to make the transition to the ending smoother. But I'm afraid I got the opposite effect. –sweatdrop–  
Anyway, thanks for reading this fic, and pardon me if the author's note and the end note is kind of long.


End file.
